


Pink Ribbon Scars That Never Forget

by A_M_Kelley



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: AU, Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angst, Bipolar Disorder, Cutting, F/F, Hallucinations, Love/Hate, Psychological Trauma, Self-Harm, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda slaps herself across the face then buries it in the palms of her hands, taking deep and shallow breaths that fall short into more shaky ragged ones. She felt like screaming and ripping her hair out for failing to rig a trap properly, or in this case improperly. Amanda was so ready to see Eric Matthews' best friend get ripped apart rib by rib, but she never took into account the basic human skill everyone possessed.</p><p>The will to live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by TickTock. Title inspired by the Smashing Pumpkins song "Today".
> 
> Prompt: Kerry finds another way to escape the Angel Trap but with very fatal injuries - Amanda has to decide on if she wants to save the female officer or not.
> 
> Other details: Mistress/slave elements, dominant Amanda, rough sex, comfort sex.
> 
> This story will be two chapters long (maybe even three?) I'm not sure yet.

"Fuck! Fuck! Motherfu--"

Amanda is cursing harshly under her breath as she watches Kerry slam hard onto the concrete ground like a fallen angel who's wings have been clipped. Amanda is pacing back and forth in the consuming shadows bouncing off the walls of the tunnel, hands fisted and pulling at her short hair. This wasn't supposed to happen. That trap was built for Kerry's execution, not rebirth. Kerry should be dead and ripped open but by some sliver of dumb luck she's still alive, if barely.

She steps out of the shadows just a little to get a better look at Kerry's prone and seemingly lifeless body, spotting her severely injured hand first as her eyes raked across the rest of Kerry. Kerry was sprawled across the ground on her stomach with her face turned to one side but it was too obscured by long curly hair. Amanda wants to get closer and check to see if Kerry is passed out or not but she knows better. She knows what happened when she got curious about Eric. Not again.

Fighting the urge to walk out into the light and put a finger to Kerry's pulse, Amanda leans against the wall with her back to it and slowly slides down to the ground. Her knees are drawn up to her chest and she wraps her arms around them protectively, eyes peeking over her forearms to watch Kerry's still form intently. Amanda's sure Kerry is out like a bulb but she wouldn't gamble on it. She could be mistaken. So she just sits there, watching.

Kerry's hair is damp and matted around her neck and shoulders, tangling in stubborn knots that'll be a nightmare to undo later. If there is a "later" for her. Her back is sweaty too, Amanda notices, and the vice she had been in moments ago has left deep impressions on her naked back. They ran like scars around her torso, wrapping her up in marks of beautiful pain. Like ribbons on a present. Amanda can't remember the last time she celebrated a birthday.

Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!

Amanda slaps herself across the face then buries it in the palms of her hands, taking deep and shallow breaths that fall short into more shaky ragged ones. She felt like screaming and ripping her hair out for failing to rig a trap properly, or in this case improperly. Amanda was so ready to see Eric Matthews' best friend get ripped apart rib by rib, but she never took into account the basic human skill everyone possessed.

The will to live.

"You were supposed to die," Amanda whispers harshly into her hands, the words coming out muffled. Kerry is unresponsive as Amanda continues to talk to her. "You don't deserve to live."

She tries to think about where her trap went wrong, what factor she could've overlooked while rigging it. It could be that Amanda hoisted Kerry in it too fast or maybe Kerry really had what it takes to survive. Was it luck? Was it a miracle? Or was it just a mistake? A pin that was left out of place, a step that was unknowingly skipped. Whatever it was Amanda wouldn't let it go unnoticed without the slightest once over.

Amanda looked up from her hands and peered over at Kerry, eyes drifting over her thoughtfully as she contemplated her fate in secrecy. She could kill Kerry herself right here and now and not think twice about it but then again... That's not what John taught her. It wouldn't make her any better than the test subjects. That wasn't the way things were done. Kerry played by the rules and it was only fair if Amanda did the same. But she could... bend them a little. Couldn't she?

She sat there watching Kerry for a half hour, maybe an hour, until she finally decided to get up and drag Kerry's body out of here. Amanda walked over to the other woman's body and tapped her in the side with her foot experimentally. Old habits die hard. She bent down to Kerry and rolled her over, grunting with the strain of moving dead weight. Kerry's right arm flopped to one side and her wild hair cascaded over her face like a veil.

Kerry was completely bare from the waist up and Amanda took the moment to look over the handiwork she did on Kerry's body. There were little holes from where the needles were hooked into her ribcage and Kerry's whole chest was sticky with drying blood. Amanda had to resist the urge to reach out and smear the crimson liquid with her fingertips like it was a twisted form of finger painting but she did take the opportunity to brush the curls out of Kerry's face.

Upon seeing Kerry's motionless face Amanda couldn't help it when her heart dropped just a little bit. Almost too little to notice. Despite the obvious pain the detective is experiencing in her drowsy state her face remained forever in a perfect silhouette of peace and Amanda wondered what Kerry had to be so happy about. Perhaps it was a dream her fragile mind was trapped in to block out the trauma or maybe it was because she won.

But happiness was a lie. People didn't change after their test. They learn nothing. They remain exactly the same as before with the exception of a few new physical, as well as mental, scars. Amanda would know a thing or two about that, being the shining example of her logic. Things never changed. You either win or lose.

***************************

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Hoffman barks out as he makes his way across the workshop to where Amanda is rifling around in a drawer for medical supplies.

Upon arriving to Amanda's side Hoffman almost immediately notices the way her hands are shaking and the telltale sniffle of a runny nose as if she's been crying. There's no tears in her eyes though. He can see her grabbing peroxide and a handful of goss as well as a scalpel and Hoffman shakes his head knowingly. Hoffman's noticed the change in Amanda's behavior ever since the Matthews incident and it's clear to him that she's losing her edge. If only he could convince John.

Amanda doesn't answer him, she simply ignores it like everything else she's afraid of and continues to search for supplies. Hoffman knows that they aren't all entirely for herself because he's sure Amanda's new "pet" needs tending to but the facts of Amanda's more harmful nature are still there out in the open. The scars on her forearms are faded but still undoubtedly there. She's gotten better at hiding her scars from John, cutting herself where no one can see it.

Hoffman doesn't know where but he's sure Amanda hasn't stopped. Self-harm is her vice, just like brutality is Hoffman's.

But that's not the point here. Hoffman couldn't give two shits about Amanda's mental state and health, this is about something far more serious than that. This is about a game that should've been done with but there are a few miscalculations and errors that have been made, sending this particular game into overtime. Hoffman realizes Amanda tried to cheat, even he's cheated, but the rules are clearly stated for both parties.

Kerry followed her rules, escaped the trap designed for her execution, and won but all of that became null and void the moment Amanda dragged the female detective into a special chamber as if she had caught a wild animal and intended to keep it in captivity. Amanda broke the number one rule: whoever wins their game is reborn and set free. She crossed a line and Hoffman would be damned if she got away with it.

"Are you listening to me?" Hoffman asked as he grabbed Amanda roughly by the arm and yanked her around to face him. A few medical supplies fell to the ground and Amanda just stared up at the large with emotionless eyes. "The fuck you think you're doing bringing Kerry back here? She won."

"She didn't win shit," Amanda muttered, wrenching herself out of Hoffman's death grip. She turned back to what she was doing before being grabbed by Hoffman and continued to ignore him.

"This is about your trap, isn't it? You're upset because she survived," Hoffman observed, stepping closer to Amanda as if to crowd her and make her feel overwhelmed. He leaned in so that he was only an inch or two away from her ear and smirked lazily. "She beat you. Get over it."

Amanda threw down her peroxide and goss, turning around sharply to glare at Hoffman in defiance.

"You just don't want her finding out about you helping John," Amanda accused, switching the situation around to make it seem like it had been about Hoffman all along. The only problem was that Hoffman was right.

"Does John know?"

Amanda averted her eyes for a split second and Hoffman smirked. She suddenly wasn't riding high anymore and Hoffman crossed his arms over his chest, taking on a less threatening stance. Amanda consciously retreated within herself because she's never done anything without asking for John's permission first and the fact that she took Kerry on the spur of the moment wouldn't blow over too well with the mentor.

She couldn't just keep Kerry in secret either. John's mobility is getting more and more limited by the days but he's still walking around and working on new designs. He's going to need a wheelchair soon no matter how much he refuses it. Amanda's not sure how much longer he has.

"He doesn't need to know."

"Maybe not," Hoffman said thoughtfully. "Then again he'd probably be more interested in what you did that night Jill lost Gideon."

Amanda's eyes widened slightly and she knew Hoffman had her where he wanted her. She was hooked.

"You said you wouldn't bring that up again," Amanda whispered, eyes wide and heart racing.

"The rules have changed. If you're going to start bringing pets home it's only right that John knows about it first."

"You act like you give a damn about John," Amanda scoffs sarcastically.

"And you act like you've changed," Hoffman counters. The smug expression etched across Hoffman's face is triumphant in every sense if the word and Amanda can do nothing but be compliant. "You go and tell him about Kerry or I will. And Gideon won't be the only thing I tell him about."

Amanda pulls her sleeves down over the fading scars, trying to hide them from prying eyes but it's too late. Hoffman knows they're there. Amanda slams the drawer close before turning on a heel to inform John about the little stunt she pulled, hoping that he won't be too upset with her. She can leave the supplies behind for now, she figures, since she might not need them after all. But there's that one part in Amanda's brain that believes John won't be mad because if he does get mad he'd be a hypocrite.

John kept Eric even after he beat Amanda within an inch of her life and fixed his foot as best as he could, so why should Amanda be denied her own lab rat as well? Amanda made her way over to the Sick Room and as she pushed past the clear plastic flaps John was just slipping in through the side door that blended in with the tile wall. He ducked under the small archway and straightened up, giving Amanda a once over.

She tried for a smile but John only nodded once. It seems these days John isn't much for smiling anymore and Amanda doesn't blame him. There's a strange look of knowing etched across John's face and Amanda wouldn't be surprised if he already knew about Kerry. Nothing could be hidden from John. He sees and hears everything that happens in and around games. Amanda wouldn't be surprised if John had cameras down there.

"I suppose you're here to talk about Kerry's test?" John rasps in his gravelly tone. He starts to wheeze and then come the whooping coughs that wrack John's brittle body, weakening him gradually. Amanda goes to his side to steady him. It isn't much longer until John will be bed-ridden. "How has she done?"

"She made it." The words sting her ego as they leave her mouth and she instinctively clutches at John's shoulders ever so slightly.

"You sound bitter," John observes long enough before he goes into another coughing fit. He lets Amanda walk him over to the bed to sit him down, batting away her hand when she offers him an oxygen mask.

"Some people are more deserving than others," Amanda writes off as she turns to leave, but John catches her by the wrist with a frail hand attempting to become stronger.

"Everyone has an equal chance of survival, Amanda. Don't forget what I taught you. Don't let old grudges cloud your judgment." John didn't cough this time. Reaching over to the bedside table John picked up his glass of water and sipped from the straw to lubricate his cotton mouth. "It could be the death of you."

"Why do you always have to be so cryptic?" Amanda huffed a short laugh, tears welling up in her eyes as she knelt down in front of John so he could hug her to his body. She felt safe and content, all worry washing away from her conscience as John embraced her like a father embracing his child.

"What's troubling you?" John whispers into her ear, voice taking on a softer more concerned tone.

Amanda stills her breath and bites the inside of her cheek, stifling the sobs as they try to surface. Why is this so hard?

"I broke the rules," she sobs helplessly, burying her face into the juncture where John's neck meets his shoulder. Amanda is ready for a scolding and a world famous John Kramer speech, but it doesn't come. John just wraps his arms around her more. "I took her, like you took Eric. I don't know why. What's wrong with me?"

"She's important to you."

"She's not important to me," Amanda whispers harshly.

"You kept her, brought her here. Her test is done, Amanda. This is about something else entirely,",John murmurs into the side of her head, rustling the short strands of hair with his breath. "Your emotions won't let you detach from the subjects. Perhaps it's time for your next test?"

Amanda pulls away from John to look him in the eyes, blinking past the tears blurring her vision and she almost can't believe her ears. She shouldn't need another test, not after all she's done for John but in the pit of her stomach Amanda knows John wouldn't suggest it unless he was absolutely sure. Amanda could handle it. She could beat anything John throws at her and if Amanda needs another test to prove herself, so be it.

"I'm ready," Amanda tells John, eyes focused and face set in a stone state of determination as she accepts her fate. John smiles for the first time in weeks as he extends a hand out to cup the side of Amanda's face. "What do you want?"

"I want to play a game."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update is a little boring and iffy at best but I hope the next chapter will be okay? This chapter is sort've an overview of how things have been going, but then again I didn't even explain it that much -_- Sorry if this is cryptic.
> 
> (Kerry has been held captive for about 3 to 5 weeks).

The world around her is pitch black and every time her eyes flutter open she is consumed by the overwhelming pain throbbing all over her body. Beneath her the ground is cold, unforgiving of the fragile state she's in and if Kerry could just stay awake long enough she'd try to move but she can't. Pain and cold and blackness is her reality now and when she finally wakes up for good this time, Kerry doesn't know whether she's alive or dead anymore. It all seems like a bad dream.

She tries to move but when she does a searing pain jolts her sternum to alertness and Kerry grunts in displeasure, making the pain ten times worse. Each ragged breath Kerry takes makes her chest ache every time her diaphragm expands and it's almost unbearable. After a few calming exhales the pain subsides to a dull throb, letting Kerry gain some composure, at least enough to lift a trembling hand to her chest.

Kerry realizes that she's shirtless but as she feels around for wounds she knows are there, all her fingertips touch is thin material. She spares a wobbly glance down to see that she has been wrapped in medical bandages with just enough pressure to reset her sternum. Kerry drops her head back and lets it thud against the concrete, uncaring if it hurts because she hurts all over. For a moment she makes herself actually believe this is all a nightmare, but Kerry's smarter than that.

Besides, as she slowly regains consciousness she starts to remember what happened. She remembers her test. Falling. Winning.

Freedom.

Kerry's won the game and now she can leave if she could just get up. But it's useless because she can't even sit up on her own let alone breath peacefully. But dammit, she has to at least try doesn't she? If she could stick her hand in acid and survive a trap then this should be a cakewalk right? Right. Kerry can do this. She will do this. Kerry's not about to give up and die now, she's come too far. Her wounds will heal in time but in order for that to happen she has to escape first.

Before she's given the chance to move she can hear the distinct sound of foot falls growing nearer and nearer to the room she's in. Kerry holds her breath and trains her hearing to the other side of the door, turning her head to listen more closely. The steps sound urgent but unmistakably light despite sounding heavy. The person must be wearing boots. The footsteps get closer then stop altogether and Kerry feels her heart begin to race with fear. She doesn't know what to expect.

The doorknob slowly turns and creaks open just as such. Kerry panics for a split second before she turns her face away from the door to pretend like she was passed out. The door swings open and the doorknob makes a clink sound as it strikes the wall just before it slammed closed. Kerry tries not to flinch. She hears quiet, but hesitant, footsteps near her prone and limp body, making Kerry tense just a little. She dreads for a moment her capture has noticed this when the steps stop but it goes unnoticed.

There's a rustle next to her and Kerry keeps her breaths as steady as she can when fingertips brush her against the shoulder. Goosebumps automatically prickle along the skin there and the fingertips are replaced by a palm closing around Kerry's bicep. It feels so gentle and reassuring that Kerry can do nothing but relax under the sympathetic touch. She feels safe even when she knows she's in danger. Besides, her wounds have been tended to. That's got to count for something right?

Still, Kerry continued to play opossum even as the hand left her arm to smooth the wild curls out of her face. She never flinched or shied away from the gentle probing hand, she just let it explore and soothe. She let this person inspect her carefully like she was about to break. The hand leaves her face and Kerry listens as the person shifts, hearing a trickle if water as it drips from a sponge or a cloth of some sort.

The trickle lessens and before Kerry knows it her body is being swabbed with soft material and cool liquid. It's not cold but it's not hot and Kerry is being treated with such care that she has no choice but to feel perfectly content and safe. All the grime and dirt being wiped away from her battered body in long deliberate swipes is enough to suggest that perhaps this person is not a threat. But who is it? Who is Kerry trusting with her life?

She wants to turn her head and look up at her protector but Kerry's too afraid that maybe if she ends her little charade, that the person will too. This could be all for show and this person might be aware of her consciousness then again the light swipes and touches seem genuine enough. Kerry just decides to let it go, at least for this moment. She may not be shown so much kindness in the future, for however long that is.

The cloth leaves her body and is placed back into the bowl of water so all the blood caught in it can soak out without any major stains. Kerry is dried off with an extra rag and she suddenly doesn't feel as uncomfortable as before but the pain in her chest is still present and it should be. Her ribcage was almost torn out and the needles that had pierced her body were small but deep. She was sure there was some sort of foul up with the trap though. They were never perfect. She should know, she was the Jigsaw expert after all.

A number of mistakes could've happened when she miraculously escaped. A few ribs could be broken and her skin could be torn a little from where she was hooked up. She was in pain, sure, but there was no definite way of knowing. Her body was bandaged up so she couldn't see the damage but damn, could she feel it. Kerry felt too stiff, too tense. But all of that soon faded when she was stuck in the arm, the same place the hand was before, with a needle. The slight pinch made her squeeze her eyes. Mostly from surprise rather than pain.

Kerry let her eyes flutter open to just a slit to watch her world fade to black once again as all pain in her body washed away with a wave of euphoria. The hand pushed the hair out of her face again and lips pressed to the corner of her left eye in a tender notion. A small sound escaped her throat and Kerry was wrapped in darkness, the only thing distinct in the fog being a whispered promise.

"You're safe now," the voice said. "I'll take care of you."

All Kerry could think about was Eric and how wrong that voice would be.

******************************

It wasn't as hard to get Kerry under control as Amanda previously thought. Sure, the female detective would struggle and fight her as best as she could but her mobility was limited and Kerry would usually give up when her wounds were overworked by the strain. Amanda should've known Kerry would be a fighter especially since Amanda was the reason why she was here and wounded in the first place. And now she was being held captive. Amanda told Kerry it was only until she healed all the way, but they both knew it was a lie.

They both knew this wouldn't end well.

This could end one of two ways: Kerry would either be held here against her will until she died or Amanda would just get sick of her and kill her sooner rather than later. Either way Kerry knew there was no hope left for her and she would die despite winning her game. She learned quick that Amanda didn't play by the rules which made it awfully difficult for Kerry to look on the bright side of things.

There were times when Amanda could be nice and caring but there were moments when she'd lash out for no apparent reason. It wasn't because of Kerry's defiance, no, it went much deeper than that. It was Amanda's inability to take care of another human being especially one that used to be involved with the man responsible for ruining her life further. Eric Matthews. But if that one little detail could be forgotten, Amanda could be quite nurturing.

But Amanda was only used to how she was treated as a child. She only knew what her father was capable of doing to the ones he supposedly loved. Amanda tried so hard not to be like him even though Kerry is a reminder of all the hate and anger bottled up inside her. She's tried showing mercy through small vials and syringes but it's all too much at once and Amanda knows she's losing her composure around the detective.

Even if Amanda wanted to let her go, she couldn't. Sure, Kerry already knew she was an accomplice but there was still a part of her that wanted to watch her suffer. Amanda hated everything about Allison Kerry with every fiber of her being but there was something unidentifiable she felt for her. It wasn't love. It couldn't be. It felt like jealousy or envy or adoration. The female detective fascinated her.

And of course, there was the matter of her game.

"Why are you doing this?" Kerry asked for the tenth time today (so far). It had been two weeks since her test and the bandages began to be discarded. Her ribs were still bruised and still out of place but she was getting stronger. "Why are you keeping me here? I won! Let me go!"

Amanda ignored the detective's pleas for some answers and continued to work on a rough sketch for a trap. It wasn't something she particularly felt like doing but it kept her busy and in a controlled state of mind instead of the usual hectic jumble that was her conscience. But the insistent nagging and rattle of chain every time Kerry yanked on the restraint around her wrist began to bore into Amanda's tranquil existence.

"You can't just keep me here. There are rules and--"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!!" Amanda yelled with growing intensity each time.

She pushed away from her desk, discarding her design for later and turning around abruptly to stalk over to Kerry. Her blood was boiling. It was like kerry nestled herself into every corner of her mind. Amanda should be used to this by now since she refuses to let Kerry now about her fate but it still manages to get on every last one of her nerves even though it's her own damn fault.

"You want to know about your little game?" Amanda whispered harshly as she grabbed a handful of Kerry's hair and tanked her head back. Kerry's face was angled up to her's, wincing from the fist tangling in already tangled curls. "You were supposed to die. That trap was designed specifically for your execution. I should know. I built it."

Amanda pushed Kerry's head away roughly and watched as the detective composed herself, straining against her shackle. Amanda had taken pity on the female Detective and shackled her good wrist instead of the wounded one. Kerry was already in so much pain and her body still needed to heal but her strength had improved over the couple of weeks Amanda kept her here.

"Then why did you help me?" Kerry asked in a dry raspy voice, sounding as if she has done nothing but scream for two weeks straight. "Why are you keeping me here? Why don't you just kill me?"

It was pitiful at best but Kerry just didn't care anymore. She was weak and under fed, it was a miracle she was still alive, and she wished now that she would've just gave up and let Amanda's trap succeed in it's mission. But there was no taking it back now. She'd have deal with this psychopath, for whatever reason she was kept for in the first place, until she finally died.

"I wasn't going to tell you but since you asked so nicely..." Amanda trailed off, assessing herself. "You are a part of something much bigger and there are certain rules that need to be followed."

"What does that mean?"

Amanda walked up to Kerry and squatted down in front of her, brushing hair out of the way so she could look her in the eye. Kerry would usually jerk away from Amanda's prods and touches but today she was different. She still had that defiance and disgust in her eyes but it seemed as though Kerry was just finally giving up on fighting Amanda. What was the point anyway?

"It means you're my little lab rat," Amanda mocked in a faux caring voice, smoothing hair behind Kerry's ear like a mother would do a child. "You'll do what I say and you'll live. If you don't, we both lose. Do you understand?"

"Do I have a choice?" Kerry inquired weakly, wanting to cry as her face is cupped with such impure kindness.

"No."

****************************

Amanda can hear Kerry talking in her sleep. Never coherent sentences but there is one distinct word that always seems to pass the detective's lips. A mumbled but clear word that sends a prickle of jealousy down Amanda's spine that makes her want to scream at the top of her lungs. It makes her want to strangle Kerry in the middle of the night but she knows she shouldn't. So Amanda resorts to taking her aggression out on herself.

Kerry has muttered the name "Eric" at least three times already and Amanda has taken it upon herself to pull her pants down and set out her own little arsenal of cutlery, ranging from scalpels to full on combat knives. She decided to go with the scalpel this time. She picked up the stainless cutting implement, angling it so it could gleam in the light before bringing it to her inner thigh. There were some scars that were fresh and others that had faded over time and there would be new wounds to add to the collection.

She cast a glance back at Kerry's sedated form, eyes lingering over her a little too long, before bringing her attention back to the scalpel. Amanda pressed it to her scarred thigh with just the right amount of pressure and slowly dragged it upwards to paint her skin with red. She gasped at the sharp pain and exhaled slowly as a wave of calmness washes over her. It's been awhile since she cut herself last but it's so routine that it no longer hurts Amanda but rather feels numbing.

After one cut is scored within her flesh Amanda drags another bloody line parallel to the first one, smiling faintly as she does so. The cuts are so thin and precise that not a much blood pumps out of the wounds but they'll still need mending afterwards. Then Amanda's cutting a third line into her thigh, tallying up how many times Kerry has said "Eric" to match her wounds.

Somewhere behind her Amanda can hear Kerry mumbling nonsense in her sleep again. It's a side effect from the large amount of sedation Amanda keeps giving Kerry in order to make her sleep and not feel anything. Amanda's off in her own place and whether Kerry murmurs Eric's name or not doesn't seem to matter to her anymore. Before Amanda can think twice about putting her knives away she cuts one more line just for good measure.

Does it really matter how many times Kerry said "Eric" anyway? No. Amanda would find a more "effective" way to let out her anger.

Game or not.


End file.
